Countdown Vol 1 45
* * Supporting Characters: * * * * * :* :* :* Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Cover Appearances: The following members of the Justice League of America appear on the cover, but do not make an actual appearance in this issue * * * * * * * * * Locations: * :* * * :* * :* :* :* :* Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * * * * :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* Adversaries: Flashback appearances for all characters * * * * * * * * :* :* :* Other Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * * Locations: * :* :In flashback: * * * * * * Items: In flashback only * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 20th, 2007. * The appearance of the Legion of Super-Heroes in this issue takes place during the "Lightning Saga", but prior to the events chronicled in ''Justice Society of America'' (Volume 3) #6. * Killer Croc appears in a flashback to his attack on Jimmy Olsen in ''Countdown'' #49. * Unofficially, this issue is the first appearance of the Challengers from Beyond. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place in the following issues: :* Sandman vs. the Sand Monster -- ?? :* Flash meets Julius Schwartz -- ?? :* Robin of Earth-Two fights Elliot S. Maggin -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #123 :* Superman fights Captain Marvel on Earth-S -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #136-137 :* The JLA and JSA team-up with the Legion to fight Mordru and the Demons Three - ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #147-148 :* Versus Ultraa -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #153 :* The Five Warriors From Forever -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #159 :* Death of the Earth-Two Batman -- ''Adventure Comics'' #462 :* Death of the original Mister Terrific -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #171-172 :* JLA and JSA vs. Darkseid - ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #185 :* JLA and JSA vs. the Ultra-Humanite -- ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #196-197 :* JLA and JSA vs. the Commander -''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #231 | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Final Crisis | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Donna Troy appearances list * Forerunner appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Red Hood appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counseling }}